SPECTRE (Organisation)
»''SPECTRE ist eine pflichtbewusste Gemeinschaft, deren Stärke in der Integrität ihrer Mitglieder liegt!« '''Ernst Stavro Blofeld' - Feuerball, 1965 SPECTRE - Special Executive for Counterintelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion (dt. wörtl.: Spezialeinheit für Spionageabwehr, Terrorismus, Rache und Erpressung) ist eine weltweit operierende, strenggeheime Verbrecherorganisation. Die Vorhaben der Organisation bewegen sich in einer Größenordnung, dass sie ganze Länder erpresst oder Nationen (vornehmlich Ost-gegen-West) zu einem Nuklearkrieg gegeneinander anstachelt, um sich nach dem globalen, atomaren Genozid zur Herrschaft über eine neue Weltordnung aufzuschwingen. Erdacht wurde SPECTRE von James Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming (*1908, †1964) und Kevin McClory (*1926, †2006) und hatte als kriminelle Geheimorganisation ihren ersten Auftritt im Bond-Roman Feuerball von 1961, zusammen mit ihrem perfiden Gründer und Oberhaupt Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Allgemeines SPECTRE war in den 60er und 70er Jahren die weltweit mächtigste Verbrecher - bzw. Terrororganisation und in den Bereichen Erpressung, Mord, Sabotage, Bestechung und Schmuggel tätig. Zuverlässigkeit und Loyalität standen intern immer an erster Stelle - wer versagte (wie z.B. Kronsteen), die Organisation gar verriet oder in die eigene Tasche arbeitete (wie der SPECTRE-Agent Nr. 9 am Anfang von Feuerball), wurde liquidiert. Name und Symbol [[Bild:Blofeld.JPG|thumb|SPECTRE-Oberhaupt Ernst Stavro Blofeld alias Nummer 1.]] SPECTRE steht für Special Executive for Counterintelligence, Terrorism, Revenge and Extortion. Wenn man das Wort SPECTRE ins Deutsche übersetzt, bedeutet es "Schreckgespenst" oder eben "PHANTOM" - so wurde SPECTRE auch in den Filmen Liebesgrüße aus Moskau und Feuerball genannt. In James Bond jagt Dr. No wird die Organisation als GOFTER bezeichnet, was die Abkürzung für Geheimorganisation für Terror, Erpressung und Rache ist. In Man lebt nur zweimal, Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät, Diamantenfieber und Sag niemals nie wird nun die englische Bezeichnung SPECTRE verwendet. Das Symbol von SPECTRE ist ein Kraken. Dieses Motiv trugen viele SPECTRE-Agenten als Tattoo oder auf einem goldenen Ring. SPECTRE in der Bond-Literatur SPECTRE in Flemings Romanen & Reale Vorbilder In Ian Flemings Romanen ist SPECTRE aufgebaut und strukturiert wie ein wirtschaftliches Unternehmen unter der Führung von Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Die Führungsriege der Organisation besteht aus einundzwanzig Personen, von denen sich achtzehn um die alltäglichen Geschäfte kümmern, die wiederum in Dreiergruppen aufgeteilt sind. SPECTREs Elite setzt sich aus Vertretern von sechs der berüchtigsten Organisationen der jüngeren Geschichte zusammen – der Gestapo, dem sowjetischen Geheimdienst SMERSH, der jugoslawischen Geheimpolizei OZNA, der sizilianischen Cosa Nostra, dem korsischen Verbrechersyndikat Unione Corse und einem einflussreichen Heroin-Schmuggler-Konsortium in der Türkei. Das erste Mal erscheint SPECTRE im neunten Bond-Roman Feuerball (Thunderball) aus dem Jahr 1961. Während Fleming an der Geschichte schrieb, überlegte er, dass der Kalte Krieg möglicherweise bereits zu Ende gegangen sein könnte, bis die Filmadaption produziert würde. Um zu vermeiden, dass die Verfilmung wegen eines vorübergehenden politischen Widersachers irgendwann überholt wirken könnte, beschloss er, einen in politischer Hinsicht neutralen Feind für Bond zu erschaffen. Flemings SPECTRE wurde in seiner inneren Struktur von den US-amerikanischen organisierten Verbrecher-Syndikaten inspiriert, die vor allem in den 1950er Jahren auf das Schärfste verfolgt wurden. Der strenge Kodex der Loyalität und Verschwiegenheit und auch die drakonischen und letalen Strafen für Verstöße dagegen, entspricht im Wesentlichen dem der Mafia, der chinesischen Tongs und Triaden, sowie der japanischen Yakuza und dem paramilitärischen Schwarzer-Drachen-Bund. Während der Ereignisse von Feuerball ist SPECTRE auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht und kann sich erfolgreich zwei funktionstüchtige Nuklearsprengkörper aneignen und diese für erpresserische Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Das nächste Mal wird SPECTRE im zehnten Roman, Der Spion, der mich liebte (The Spy Who Loved Me), von 1962 erwähnt, als Bond berichtet, dass er die Aktivitäten der Organisation in Toronto überwacht hat, ehe die eigentliche Geschichte beginnt, in der SPECTRE keine Rolle spielt. Der dritte Auftritt der Organisation ist in Buch Nummer Elf, Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät (On Her Majesty’s Secret Service) aus dem Jahr 1963, in dem Blofeld, angeheuert von einer namentlich nicht genannten Nation –Hinweise deuten jedoch auf die Sowjetunion hin– einen Plan ausheckt, um die britische Agrarwirtschaft mittels biologischer Kampfstoffe zu vernichten. Im zwölften Roman Man lebt nur zweimal (You Only Live Twice) von 1964 tritt SPECTRE geschwächt ein letztes Mal in Erscheinung. Zu dieser Zeit ist die Organisation bereits zum größten Teil stillgelegt und das, was übrig geblieben ist, fokussiert sich vor Allem auf Blofelds, alias Dr. Guntram von Shatterhands Machenschaften in Japan. SPECTRE in Bond-Romanen anderer Autoren Unter der Feder des britischen Schriftstellers John Gardner (*1926, 2007) kehrte SPECTRE in dessen zweitem Bond-Roman Der Kunstsammler (For Special Services) von 1982 wiedererstarkt und unter der Leitung von Blofelds unehelich geborener Tochter Nena Bismaquer zurück und obwohl James Bond verhindern kann, dass die Organisation zu ihrer alten Machtfülle zurückfindet, kann er sie doch nicht zur Gänze zerschlagen. In Gardners viertem Bond-Abenteuer Eine Frage der Ehre (Role of Honour) aus dem Jahr 1984, ist SPECTRE unter der Leitung des Großunternehmers Tamil Rahani schließlich beinahe wieder zu alter Größe zurückgekehrt und ist sogar bereit, Bond in seine Reihen aufzunehmen, nachdem dieser zum Schein in Ungnade gefallen war und aus dem MI6-Dienst entlassen wurde. Nach den Ereignissen von Eine Frage der Ehre im Sterben liegend, inszeniert Rahani als amtierendes SPECTRE-Oberhaupt in Niemand lebt ewig (Nobody Lives for Ever) von 1986 eine Kopfgeldjagd auf James Bond, den er für sein Leiden verantwortlich macht. Nach Tamil Rahanis Tod bricht das Machtgefüge von SPECTRE endgültig auseinander. Der US-amerikanische Autor Raymond Benson (*1955) ließ in seiner Kurzgeschichte Blast from the Past von 1997 mit Irma Bunt zwar nicht SPECTRE direkt, doch zumindest ein totgeglaubtes, prominentes Mitglied der Organisation zurückkehren, um Rache für den Tod ihres Auftraggebers und Geliebten Blofeld zu üben. Hierarchie und Personen SPECTRE hatte eine streng hierarchische Struktur. Jedes Mitglied hatte eine entsprechende Nummer. Nummer 1 (= Leiter von SPECTRE) Gründer, Präsident und Geldgeber in einem war Ernst Stavro Blofeld, den man getrost als ein kriminelles Genie bezeichnen kann. Bevor er SPECTRE gründete, verdiente er sich im Zweiten Weltkrieg durch den Verkauf von geheimen Informationen ein Vermögen, das er dann auch in den Aufbau von SPECTRE investierte und weltweit die "angesehensten Fachleute für Verschwörungen auf höchster Ebene" anwarb. Ein besonders großer Coup war es dabei, Dr. No für SPECTRE zu gewinnen. Die Untergebenen von Nr. 1 Nummer 2 war zuerst Dr. No und später Emilio Largo. Nummer 3 war die ehemalige sowjetische Geheimdienstlerin Rosa Klebb. Nummer 5 war Chefstratege und Schachweltmeister Kronsteen, Nummer 6 war Jacques Bouvar. Helga Brand war Nummer 11. Zwar ohne bekannte Nummern, aber trotzdem einer Erwähnung wert sind Mr. Osato, Blofelds Sekräterin Irma Bunt, Graf Lippe, Bert Saxby und die Berufskiller Donald 'Red' Grant, Morzeny und Fiona Volpe. Darüber hinaus heuerten viele "SPECTREs" für ihre Projekte externe Handlanger an. Ein Beispiel hierfür wäre Vargas in Feuerball oder Professor Dent in James Bond jagt Dr. No. Die wichtigsten Projekte von SPECTRE *In James Bond jagt Dr. No brachte SPECTRE von Crab Key aus amerikanische Raketen von ihrer Flugbahn ab und schadete mit dieser Sabotage der NASA. Dieses Projekt endete für SPECTRE mit der Zerstörung des nuklearen Zentrums auf der Insel und der Ermordung von Dr. No, der dieses Projekt geleitet hatte. *In Liebesgrüße aus Moskau versuchte SPECTRE an eine Dechiffriermaschine Typ "Lektor" zu gelangen und 007 zu töten, um sich für den Tod von Dr. No zu rächen. Die Idee zu diesem Projekt stammte vom damaligen Schachweltmeister Kronsteen, Einsatzleiterin war Rosa Klebb. Darüberhinaus war "Red" Grant am Einsatz beteiligt. *Das Unternehmen "Feuerball": Emilio Largo und seine Mannen entführten einen NATO-Bomber, um zwei Atombomben in ihre Hände zu bekommen. Mit diesen beiden Massenvernichtungswaffen und einer entsprechenden Drohung versuchte SPECTRE dann die USA und das UK zu erpressen. *Weil die letzten Projekte zu keinem Erfolg geführt hatten, beschloss Blofeld nun ab Man lebt nur zweimal die wichtigsten Projekte selbst zu leiten und nicht immer nur die graue Eminenz im Hintergrund zu sein. Dieses Mal wollte die Organisation einen Atomkrieg bzw. den 3. Weltkrieg zwischen den USA und der Sowjetunion provozieren, indem sie abwechselnd sowjetische und amerikanische Raumschiffe entführte. *In Im Geheimdienst Ihrer Majestät wollten Blofeld und seine Schergen die Vereinten Nationen einmal mehr erpressen - diesmal drohten sie den "Virus Omega" zu verbreiten, welcher für totale Unfruchtbarkeit sorgen würde. *In Diamantenfieber nahm Blofeld ein weiteres Mal die Welt zur Geisel; mit der Drohung eines mit Diamanten besetzten Satellitens, der Laserstrahlen abfeuern konnte. Orte Die Organisation SPECTRE nutzte unzählige Gebäude und Bauwerke für ihre Pläne wie z.B. das nukleare Zentrum auf Crab Key bei James Bond jagt Dr. No, den ausgehöhlten Vulkan in Man lebt nur zweimal oder den Forschungskomplex auf dem Piz Gloria in Im Geheimdienst ihrer Majestät. Darüber hinaus gab es noch drei weitere Orte, die als zentrale Basen von SPECTRE dienten - zum einen das Hinterzimmer von Emilio Largos Bürogebäude in Paris, zum anderen die Luxusjacht von Blofeld und drittens das Ausbildungszentrum von SPECTRE in einem Schloss (aus Liebesgrüße aus Moskau), in dem z.B. auch Red Grant trainiert wurde. SPECTRE vs. Bond Seit in James Bond jagt Dr. No SPECTRE zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung getreten war, versuchte der britische Geheimdienst MI6 immer wieder die Organisation zu zerschlagen und die führenden Mitglieder zu töten. In erster Linie setzte der MI6 hierbei seinen besten Agenten, James Bond 007, ein. Andererseits war die Jagd auf Blofeld & Co. lange Zeit Bonds Domäne und Spezialgebiet ("Codename Project Bleauchamps"). James Bond verhinderte mehrmals die Pläne von SPECTRE und "rettete damit die Welt". Er ist verantwortlich für den Tod von prominenten Mitgliedern wie Dr. No und Red Grand. Zudem ist er an der Verhaftung von Blofeld beteiligt. Blofeld war so etwas wie Bonds Erzfeind, auch weil Bond sich an ihm für den Tod seiner Frau Tracy rächen wollte. Von dem Verlust ihrer genialen und charismatischen Führungsfigur erholte sich SPECTRE nie - im Laufe der Jahre danach löste sich die Gruppierung auf. Kategorie:Organisation Kategorie:Gegenspieler